vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vinci Nobles
Summary There are 5 Vinci Nobles across the campaign of Rise of Legends, all with the same sprites and abilities. Marco is a Vinci merchant who crosses the Alin desert to buy, sell and trades goods between Alin cities and the Vinci and Alin continents. Ally. Don Sclario is a powerful Vinci noble who rules the prosperous city-state of Feligno with an iron fist, renowned for its many cliffs and impenetrable defenses. He has found advantage in an alliance with Venucci and The Doge. Enemy. Lord Rocco is a puppet of The Doge and his cruel ally. He does his master’s bidding without question. He rules his fortified city in a large wasteland rich in resources. Enemy. Dante is the viscount of Tarona. Once an ally of Giacomo’s brother, Petruzzo, and his city-state of Miana, he cut off his bonds when he found the wreckage of a Cuotl building and started using the new-found technology for himself. Enemy. Mauricio is the prison warden of Dirsi. He is a strong and trusted ally of The Doge and makes sure the prisoners never see the light of day ever again, even when they are old allies. Enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B (realistically) with rifle bullets, 9-A in-game with Snipe, higher with Augmentation | Same, at least 8-C with Air Cruisers | Same as Marco, likely High 8-C with Steam Cannons and Juggernauts | Same as Marco | Same as Marco Name: Marco, Vinci Trader | Don Sclario, Ruler of Feligno | Lord Rocco, Lord of the Wasteland | Dante, Viscount of Tarona | Mauricio, Warden of Dirsi Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Likely in their 40s Classification: Human, Vinci, Trader, Merchant | General | General | Viscount | Prison Warden Powers and Abilities: Marksmanship, Horse-riding, Attack and Speed Amplification and Healing via Augmentation, Explosion Manipulation and Sound Manipulation via Sonic Blast, Instantaneous Bribery (Can bring over enemy units to their side, even powerful ones), Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (realistically) with rifle bullets, Small Building level in-game with Snipe (It can one-shot elementals and cannons in-game), higher with Augmentation | Same, at least Building level with Air Cruisers (their Rocket Barrage skill is enough to crush a building) | Same as Marco, likely Large Building level with Steam Cannons and Juggernauts (they can casually take on imposing buildings) | Same as Marco | Same as Marco Speed: Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with rifle bullets (Should be comparable to the fastest real-life bullets as the Vinci excel in any form of human technology), Superhuman movement speed (Realistically, as they ride horses), Subsonic in-game (By comparison to Giacomo's Walker's speed), higher with Augmentation. Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large City level in-game (They can all tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge, but not as well as other Heroes). Significantly lower realistically, Athlete level (They are just horse-mounted soldiers) Stamina: As much as the best horses can handle Range: Over a kilometer with their rifles Standard Equipment: Rifles and Horses for all. Clockwork Machines | 5 9-man teams of foot soldiers with swords and shields, 4 Pirata Flyers (small aircrafts, very strong against air units) and 2 Air Cruisers (large planes that fire big rockets, powerful against ground units and structures) | 5 9-man teams of rifle-holding elite soldiers, 3 Steam Cannons (powerful anti-structure cannons), 2 Juggernauts (huge tanks with strong all-around stats) | Many foot and mounted knights, both melee and ranged | 8 9-man teams of ranged elite Cuotl soldiers Intelligence: Likely High Weaknesses: They are just horsemen and don’t have much way of protecting themselves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Fires bullets from their rifles. Their attacks are perfectly accurate to a target’s weak points. *'Augmentation:' Fires a grenade-like projectile in the air that heals allied units in an area (including themselves if they are in the AoE) and increases their speed and damage by 5% for 30 seconds. Heals for about 25% HP. *'Sonic Blast:' Fires a projectile at high speed that creates a destructive sonic wave that damages, stuns and immobilizes all enemies in an area and knocks infantry down. Has AoE. *'Bribery:' Bribes a single target to "capture" it and bring it to their cause cause. They can even "capture" large and powerful monsters/machines. Doesn’t work on other Heroes and master units. *'Snipe:' Fires a super-bullet at the target. (Slightly weaker than Carlini's Deadly Snipe) *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 600 | 1000 | 1000 | 1500 | 1200 **'Ground Attack:' 10 | 16 | 26.25 | 30 | 35 **'Air Attack:' 10 | 16 | 16 | 30 | 35 **'Siege Attack:' 3 | 9 | 17.5 | 6 | 3 **'Trample Attack:' 4 | 7 | 7 | 4 | 4 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium), Higher with Augmentation Key: Marco | Don Sclario | Lord Rocco | Dante | Mauricio Note: All of the Vinci Nobles’ stats (except AP) realistically are likely Athlete level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Corruption Users